Reunited?
by PajamaLinds
Summary: A solitary Reno searches for his comrades durning a period of antiShinra rebellions, while the events play with his mind, causing him to rethink his past actions. Chapter 7: Updated, two years after the start.
1. Part One: Introduction to a Nightmare

**_Reunited?_**  
  
Reno took another sip of his beer and sighed in satisfaction. This Costa del Sol beer wasn't all that bad, he thought, as opposed to his beliefs. This is exactly what he needed there and then; he wanted to feel no emotions, endure none of his pain, and think nothing. He had fled Midgar by ship, that burning hellhole, not more than a couple of days ago after Meteor almost collapsed onto the city. And that episode in life would make anyone want to drink to forget what they saw.  
  
He hadn't seen any of Shinra's employees or any other of his fellow Turks afterwards. The alcohol worked through his body so that it numbed the feeling of worry and safety of his coworkers ... or former coworkers.  
  
Groaning, he quickly took another swig to erase the image of his fellow Turks dead and defeated, and another thought washed into his mind: Cloud. Cloud and his buddies. Always so cold. He let out a laugh. Yep, Cloud ... Tifa ... and the handful of colorful companions. He wondered carelessly what happened to them. Well, they must have stopped Sephiroth, for Meteor was gone. He chuckled again, the booze getting the better of him. Drinking the last of the beer, he grabbed his worn nightstick and started slowly for the door.  
  
Once out in the dark, Reno started for the inn, swaying as he walked, and receiving a few odd glances from the townspeople. He wanted to yell, So what if I'm drunk? You have no idea what hell I had to crawl through to get here! but refrained. He didn't want to start any commotion at this time. Not now. He needed to talk with someone he knew. Where the hell was Rude and Elena and all those guys?  
  
He crept into his room, tossed the nightstick aside, flopped on his bed, and quickly fell asleep, the booze having its effect on him. Once again, the nightmares began to play in his mind of the hell he faced.  
  
~*~  
  
_Elena stood frozen in the streets of Midgar, silently screaming at the scene of horror rolling out. Buildings ripped apart around her. People were dying from the falling debris and the intense heat. Midgar slowly fell apart, piece by piece. A hole ripped through the plate above, and Meteor stared with hatred down at her. She blinked back tears, staring back fearfully.  
  
Suddenly, a chuck of rock fell from above, from the violent Armageddon. Elena stood in horror, watching it fall. Time slowed. Meteor seemed to grin evilly down at her as the rock fell towards the ground ... towards her.  
  
She collapsed onto the ground, unable to run. Any hope of survival she had escaped like the wind.  
  
she cried as the rock fell.  
  
_~*~  
  
Reno yelled. He opened his eyes, panting from yet another recollection of horror. A sharp pain in his head got his attention of where he was; safe in the inn of the coast. Safe? For how long? And ... Elena and Rude?  
  
He stood up with some difficulty and ran to the bathroom; the hangover from the binge drinking the night before gnawed on his head, making the room spin slightly. Splashing his face with cold water made him feel slightly in control of the pain of his headache.  
  
He groaned. He needed to find Elena and Rude today, right now. But where the hell would they be? Taking a deep breath, he forced his mind to think about where they could be.  
  
Kalm was the first place that jumped to his mind, as it was the town closest to Midgar. If they ran to somewhere quickly, it would be there, however unlikely. Junon as well, for formerly being a city held strongly by Shinra. Quite possibly there, as far as he knew, for Shinra had an influence there still and a reasonable distance from Midgar. Junon...  
  
I'm off... he groaned, attempting to fix his dirty uniform in which he slept in once again.  
  
~*~  
  
As usual, it was arid and hot outside, despite the threatening clouds rolling in from the west. Scantly dressed residents of the resort conversed with one another, engaging in several sorts of recreational games. Reno glared at some as he walked to the dock. _This damned town doesn't stop playing._ He grabbed one of his last cigarettes from his pocket and lit it, resting his nightstick on his shoulder. _What the hell motivates these people? The damned world almost ended, and they can care about is who's hittin' on who._ _They're fuckin' sick._   
  
He easily found a boat that was to depart for Junon at the dock. The man tending it gave him a cruel side glance, but let him on. _Bout time something happened that's goin' my way._ He dropped his cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with his shoe. It had begun raining, sprinkling his dirty red hair with crystals of water. He groaned slightly at the weather, but his usual attitude thought, _Just hand me a booze and I won't complain.  
  
_Reno headed into the ship and his sense of direction quickly found him a small bar. His lips twisted into a smirk. _I won't complain...  
  
_


	2. Part Two: Junon Welcoming

**_Reunited?  
  
_**_Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
_After a long, uninteresting boat ride with no one to drink with, save for the bartender that gave him side glances from how much alcohol he consumed, the boat docked at Junon harbor. The harbor was packed with refugees from Midgar, even after a few days, still trying to sort out their lives, trying to find loved ones, looking for a simple shelter for a night. Reno couldn't help from giving pity on them.  
  
He had been lucky compared with the events: his money supply was low, but manageable; his clothes were unkempt, but wearable; and the inn on the coast was lucky. The innkeeper might have recognized the Turk from past visits and his reputation. Now, however, he was nothing. No Shinra empire to do the dirty work for, no job... no friends...  
  
Once out on a strip of a street, he started for the President's building, carelessly tapping his nightstick on his leg. Perhaps Scarlet or Heidegger made it back...? They would know the whereabouts of his comrades.  
  
A threatening group of slum-dwellers grouped on part of the street caught Reno's eye. They were filthy, maybe five or six of them, standing in a circle, passing a cigarette around, and shouting to one another. Reno strayed away to the opposite side of the area, not wanting trouble. He had almost made it past the group when one of the thugs shouted: Hey, isn't he one of those Turks? And another: Hey-hey, you guys failed Shinra. You got no right to be wanderin' the streets anymore, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Reno kept walking, ignoring the last comment and the harsh laugher that followed it. He refused to himself to resort to questioning thugs. They wouldn't share any help, nor offer it. Another loud comment drifted past Reno (Turk-Turk! Turkey-Turkey!) and more laughter. Reno lowered his head as the rain started to fall again.   
  
Reno had never felt so alone and powerless before in his life. He had been self-supporting for most of his years, but now the feeling of lonesomeness settled in his mind. He hoped even more so that Elena and Rude were alive so he wouldn't endure this feeling anymore. Booze can only drive a man so far before he is alone once again in his head.  
  
_Elena... Rude... Where are you guys?_  
  
~*~  
  
The President's building had appeared, to Reno, more run-down that before. The windows were covered with some kind of film, the floor was covered with litter of all sorts, and a foul smell hung in the air. He raised his head and walked inside, ignoring the signs that the building seemed not to have been used in some time.  
  
It was awfully dark. Strange. He tried turning on a light. Nothing. Very strange.  
  
Searching the lower level for signs of his comrades being there, then climbing the stairs with echoing steps in the dim light, he suddenly began to feel uneasy. There was something here that he shouldn't see. He felt dread in his body. Everything seemed to radiate evidence of some type of dark omen.  
  
He took another step, and stumbled over something like a filled sack thrown carelessly on the floor, then slipped over something like water. Regaining his composure, he bent down carefully to see what it was. Within moments of bending down, he jumped up in shock.  
  
Scarlet lay unmoving in a puddle of half-dried blood, a shocked expression on her face. Her lifeless body held a bullet hole through her chest, her hands reaching towards it to cover it, but stopped within that moment's time. Her once perfect makeup caked in many places on her face; her lipstick smudged against her cheek. Several inches of her hair that had come undone from her bun lay carelessly in her blood on the floor.  
  
Reno stood agape, backing slowly away from her body, until he backed into another object, much larger than Scarlet.  
  
Heidegger lay in a similar fashion as Scarlet, bullet wounds and half-dried blood. They both appeared to have been killed hours ago. Even though Reno didn't get along on friends basis with either of them, the sight and the feeling of loosing a coworker caught up with him. He wanted to yell. Someone had attacked Shinra once again, knowingly or not.  
  
Suddenly, he had a flash of an image of Rude in his mind, laying on the floor instead of Heidegger, and Elena instead of Scarlet. he groaned. Holding his head and blinking, the figures became Scarlet and Heidegger again. Abnormal feelings of disillusionment and dizziness wrapped around his mind. Reno backed away until he couldn't see the bodies anymore, then he ran.  
  
The nightmare was underway.  
  
~*~


	3. Part Three: Old Friend

**_Reunited?  
_**_by Pajama-Linds_  
  
AN: Wow, no update in a while, hmm? Well, now that its the weekend, I can write (and torment poor Reno in this story XD) more without thinking about school, people, and such... Oh yeah, FF7, Reno, Shina, etc belong to Square... you know the drill  
  
~*~  
  
Once back on the street, covered with sweat, Reno took time to rest in one of his favored bars. He and Rude used to come here often, he remembered. It seemed so long ago, like a memory forgotten over many years. It hadn't been that long, had it?  
  
The bartender, an elderly familiar face (mainly because of his drinks and Reno's service), listened to Reno's story with interest. Even though the bar was empty at this late afternoon hour, the bartender spoke with a hushed voice close to Reno. You shoulda come here first; I would've told you not to go there. Anti-Shinra mobs are everywhere... ticked off that Shinra let us down, almost killin' the world. After seeing Reno's alert expression, the bartender laughed quietly. Of course, I wouldn't attack one of my best costumers.  
  
Reno gave a small smirk, then hunched over his drink, feeling like an idiot. It made sense. Of course there were mobs. Shinra was finished, and the population that they affected was rounding them up. He suddenly felt fortunate for not being attacked by those thugs earlier.  
  
Have you heard about Rude or Elena? Reno asked.  
  
The bartender hung his head. I haven't. Reno sighed, following his friend's action. But don't get down over it. Don't you kill your hopes. I'm sure you'll find them. Reno could tell he was only saying this to make him feel better. He groaned to himself. The world was against what was left of the Shinra. What were the odds of surviving for them?  
  
The bartender straightened up the best he could, then rested his arm on the table. If you're going to search for them, don't try to stand out. _I don't try..._ Reno thought quietly. Be very careful. I'll tell you what, he stated, dropping his arm and gimping off to the side of the bar. Change into these clothes. Your uniform, no matter how dirty it gets, stands out.  
  
~*~  
  
Apparently the bartender's plan worked; no one gave Reno a second glance as whether he was from Shinra or not. He looked (and felt, for that matter) like a normal bum, roaming the streets of Junon, looking for sympathy after his trials with Meteor.  
  
After wandering the streets for hours, and hearing nothing of Elena or Rude, he reached a faint conclusion that they were not in Junon. If they were, then they'd either been attacked and fled or... been killed. Reno shook his head, trying to clear the latter idea out of his already troubled mind.  
  
He ducked into a nearby alley, trying to move out of the way of an oncoming crowd. Reno wanted to yell, to clear his mind, to forget that any of this ever happened, and to go back to the way things were before Meteor.  
  
Reno could tell that the booze he had was wearing off.  
  
He leaned against the wall and shook his head, his red hair creating an imaginary flame in the darkening alley. He slowly sunk to the ground, feeling worthless and partially defeated. Perhaps they weren't even in Junon... perhaps they weren't even alive... perhaps...  
  
Someone slowly walked up to him, head bowed, as if to see who Reno was. His appearance included a grown-out, messy goatee and matted hair. Reno turned his head away, ignoring him. The stranger cleared his throat.  
  
Go away, Reno groaned. I got nothin' on me.  
  
The stranger gasped. Reno? Is that you?  
  
Reno looked up in surprise.   
  
~*~


	4. Part Four: Conversation

**_Reunited?_**_  
by Pajama-Linds_  
  
AN: It's almost midnight on Saturday night. After downloading iTunes v.4, I suddenly felt like writing more of this. Maybe it's because Anxious Heart was playing. I love that song...  
  
~*~  
  
Reeve? Is that you?  
  
The stranger nodded, his mouth morphing into a astounded smile. Reno stood wearily, in shock of seeing his old friend in front of him. Something in his mind was lit, like a match, giving a new sense of hope and motivation to Reno.  
  
What are you doing here? they both asked at the same time, then stopped in a grin. Reeve nodded to Reno for him to tell his story first.  
  
Reno took a deep intake of air and said, After Meteor destroyed Midgar, I fled to Costa del Sol to try to think things out... then I came here and started to look for Elena and Rude, but I had no luck. It's too chaotic now.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Reeve said, I know how it is. I've been attacked and mugged on the streets by these thugs. In the dim light, Reno could see rips in his shirt with a touch of red stains. I went to Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon looking for any Shinra officials... I couldn't find any. He paused to look around. I've only seen you.  
  
Reno dropped his gaze. That came as a blow to him. Reeve traveled so far and hadn't seen any sign of any other Shinra coworkers. I don't know if you know this... Reno said, but I saw Scarlet and Heidegger in the presidential building... they're dead.   
  
Reeve's face suddenly fell upon hearing the last word of Reno's reply. Reno could imagine that word echoing through Reeve's head in sudden shock. I'm sorry to hear that, he said quietly. But it only makes sense now. Who does that make left now? Of the higher rankings of Shinra?  
  
Well, you and me... then Rufus, Tseng, Scarlet, Hojo, and Heidegger are all dead... Reno thought. We don't know about Elena, Rude... and someone else... I'm missing someone.  
  
Reeve contemplated as well. Who could they forget... he said with a disjointed grin. I don't think he made it. I last saw him stuck in the crowds in Midgar... and he wasn't moving very fast.  
  
Reno, although feeling somber, couldn't help but give a half of a smirk. That sounded typical of Palmer, not being able to move through a crowd due to his size. And he never got along with him, when Palmer's primary concern was food and a hopeless space program.  
  
There were several minutes of uninterrupted silence where both men stood motionless, remembering their old friends and coworkers. Such an impression was made on the two, even though Reeve and Reno were opposites in personality and had different experiences than that of the other. But still, a lasting impact of working under the same company with the same people.   
  
Scarlet, whom constantly had that laugh echoing down the halls; Heidegger, the President's right-hand man and the Turks' superior; Hojo, whose unique (and often inhumane) way of thinking helped to propel Shinra further in technological advances; Rufus, with his well thought out ideas for Shinra and his unwavering desire to rule kept everyone in line; Tseng, keeping the Turks in order (Reno especially), no matter how much they would complain; and Palmer, whose dopey personality gave a sense of ease to the group.  
  
So, after these last few days, it came down to him and Reeve for certain. He looked to the sky. Would there be a happy ending to this?  
  
Reeve broke the unmoving silence, with a clear of the throat and small grin. You've matured a lot, Reno. When Reno looked up to inquire silently, Reeve continued. You don't seem to be acting on impulse anymore; you're thinking you actions and choices out more. Whether if it's because you're probably become more sober or because you proved that death can change a man, you certainly have changed. Ever since Tseng... well, it seems that you've taken a role of leadership. Reeve smiled. You defiantly have changed. For the better.  
  
He moved forward to give a comforting pat on Reno's shoulder. We will find Elena and Rude.  
  
Reno took the time to wipe a lonely tear from his eye, the first one he shed in many years, since childhood, and nodded.  
  
_Maybe I have changed..._  
  
~*~


	5. Part Five: Plan and Dream

**_Reunited?_**  
by Pajama-Linds  
  
AN: Well, look who's back *bows to a nonexistent audience* I apologize if this segment is slow... school started... and it's ALL Mr. Clark's fault for making us read _Pride and Prejudice_ over the summer.  
  
~*~  
  
Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Reeve and Reno had determined that Elena and Rude were not in Junon; there had been no trace of any evidence that Elena and Rude had stayed in Junon, and conversations that they overheard said nothing except the murders of Scarlet (That whole, they did her in for good) and Heidegger (Fat, cocky, brainless idiot. World's better off without ). Carefully, they gathered supplies (and a cheap beer for Reno, Reeve's treat) from quiet stores in the lower part of Junon where no one could give them a second glance of being former Shinra employees.  
  
Reeve, nervously, explained the surrounding terrain that he and Reno would have to cross in order to get to Kalm and Midgar: We head towards Fort Condor, avoiding any forests... well, I heard rumors of a ninja wandering in that area... don't want to run into _that_ sort of trouble... Anyway, then we head towards the Mithril Mine. I've been there before, so I know- Reno shot him an impatient look. Erm... then we cross the swamps... and it's easy from there. Lots of walking.  
  
Shit... the swamps... Reno groaned. The swamps would be a burden to cross for reasons that did not need to be conversed between the two.  
  
Reno held a look of headstrong determination as he walked through lower Junon. He realized that his desire to find Elena and Rude had multiplied in the last few hours, since finding Reeve and feeling an incredible longing for the past. How foolish he had been, letting the time with his fellow Turks slip away, taking their companionship for granted. If he hadn't been in such a rush to leave Midgar, he wouldn't have gotten separated...  
  
Reeve's voice hit him like a hammer. All his thoughts of the past left him as he remembered his situation.  
  
We ought to get some rest, Reno said in a hurry, forcing an obvious fake smile. We have a long day tomorrow. Reeve said nothing in response, following Reno to a nearby inn.  
  
And that night, Reno dreamt about Elena again.  
  
~*~  
  
_She stood on a ledge overlooking the ocean, her back towards Reno. He stood transfixed, hardly believing that she was there, and seemingly had been all this time. He tried calling out for her, but she didn't seem to hear him. Tried again, and still had no response. Confused, Reno started walking up the ledge.  
  
He heard Rude's voice, as scant as usual, from the distance. Reno turned to see him walk up to Elena, sunglasses still donned with the expressionless face he always wore. Rude said something to Elena, inaudible to Reno.  
  
Hey, guys, come on! Reno called. Elena laughed, the same laugh he remembered either when Tseng was near or when Reno had made a fool of himself in her sight. She turned and gave him a small smile.  
  
You never heard me, didn't you? she said. Her tone of voice wasn't one Reno knew she was capable of; it was calm, yet softly demanding. Rude turned as well, cocking his head slightly.  
  
Reno took a step closer to the two. Words came from his mouth that he had no control over. We got separated. Were did you go?  
  
Elena didn't answer. She only smiled.  
_  
~*~


	6. Part Six: Departing Movement One

**_Reunited?_**  
_by Pajama-Linds_  
  
AN: I'm having some fun with this piece ^^;   
  
~*~  
  
Reno opened his eyes to weak light pouring in through the small windows, one of which Reeve was peering out of. Reno watched him for a few minutes, then decided to bundle up again in his thin sheets, basking in the last few moments of being able to lay in a bed like this.  
  
If he fell back asleep, he didn't know it. Reeve called his name and he rose with a start. We ought to get going, he muttered, clearly not wanting to leave if he had a choice.  
  
Reno groaned, got up out of bed, and started to look for clothes before he realized that he was already wearing them. That brought a laugh, one he haven't done in quite a long time. Reeve looked at him oddly, shrugged, then resumed putting miscellaneous items together.  
  
All the anxiety that had built on him since he had that dream back in Costa del Sol had started to get to him; laughing and smiling for no reason, occasionally talking to himself, twitching... Reeve assumed it was nerves, the chance that Elena and Rude were dead, but distantly realized that it could be stress; the loss of Midgar, Shinra, his job, his dignity... He did his best to disregard his behavior.  
  
Let's get goin', Reno said after minutes of silence between them. Reeve nodded, having nothing.  
  
It was still early when they snuck quietly out of the inn. They saw no one, except for a lone fisherman heading off to the shore for a day of uneventful fishing. Reno briefly wondered what it was like, to have no responsibilities and no cares, except for a simple activity like fishing. _Was I ever like that?_ he wondered. He couldn't remember that far back... all he painfully remembered was life with Shinra.  
  
_Shinra._ No more. _Turks_. No more. He tried to prevent his mind from wandering, when a sudden image of Rude's emotionless face flashed through his mind. He smiled. Odd.  
  
He was surprised to see lush green fields spread before him, and Junon set away in the distance. Something he hardly ever got to see, since he grew up in the slums and lived in Midgar... It was only a few days worth of training in the field, orienteering and fighting random beasts... Reeve knew more, though, about the area, since he was a developer and city planner, and had to research the area.  
  
It was a dull walk across the fields with little conversation exchanged. By afternoon, they stopped to eat, then resumed the pace. Mountains ahead of them grew, and, according to Reeve, the Mithril cave was at the base.  
  
Reno suddenly felt as if he were being watched. He turned his head slowly to the right and saw a wolf-like creature, no more than waist-high, creeping silently towards them. Brown fur, black eyes, and red tongue contrasted with the green grass, giving Reno a wonder why he didn't see it before. He took out his nightstick with one hand, nudging Reeve on his left with the other. He caught on quickly, drawing his gun.  
  
This creature didn't seem to be much of a threat, as it moved slowly through the grass... until it pounced and missed Reeve by inches. _That damn thing practically flew!_ Reno thought in mock surprise. He raised his nightstick as it turned and readied for another pounce.  
  
As Reno fumbled with the electricity trigger on his nightstick, Reeve stepped around and let a bullet fly as the creature launched itself. The bullet caught it in the shoulder, causing a yelp of pain and anger. Stumbling, it turned to face Reeve, teeth bared.  
  
It leapt again.  
  
Reeve yelled in pain as tooth and claw grazed arm. The gun fell from his hand, lost for the moment in the tall grass. Reno dove, giving a shock to the creature. It howled for a moment before it freed itself and ran off in fear, limping slightly.  
  
Reeve groaned in pain, clutching his left forearm. Several lines of blood ran down his sleeves. It's nothing, he mumbled. Doubting it, Reno looked at it and quickly reached into his pack, drew a small knife, and cut a long strip from the bottom of his shirt. He put the knife back in his pack and took out a bottle of water.  
  
Lemme see, Reeve, Reno said. Tenderly, Reeve held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve, trying hard not to wince. The wound wasn't too deep to Reno's relief. Painful, but not serious.  
  
Reno poured a little of the water across his arm, mildly rinsing the wound, and put the bottle back. Then took the strip of fabric and started to wrap his forearm. And rather tightly. Reeve grunted.  
  
Geez, you can't take pain very well, can't you? Reno commented sarcastically, tying a knot and taking out the knife again. Now don't move.  
  
Reeve smirked. It wasn't in my job description. Reno cut another strip and finished wrapping his arm, completing it with a sharp pull.  
  
Is that better? Reno asked.  
  
He nodded. It's tight, but it'll be fine. He flexed his arm. Let's continue on. We could stay at Fort Condor and restock if we hurry. He started off, holding his left arm close to his body.  
  
They walked for a short ways before the fort materialized in front of them. A few minutes passed before Reno suddenly stopped.  
  
What? What's wrong? Reeve inquired. Reno pointed at the fort... except it was disfigured. Reeve squinted, and saw to his disappointment that the structure had crumbled. Great... our luck.  
  
Let's go check it out, Reno said. There's probably something there we can use.  
  
~*~


	7. Part Seven: Open Air

**_Reunited_**

AN: Two years later, I finally have an update. This story isn't quite dead yet, I'm thinking two or three more chapters after this (have faith in me!). Thanks to all who have stuck around... waiting :) --- 

To their anticipation and disappointment, they saw that Fort Condor had indeed had collapsed. Parts of the structure lay scattered on the hill, although it appeared that it crumbled on top of itself; the debris lay in one general area, not spread over a large area.

The condor... the egg hatched... Reeve commented. Reno nodded, looking about for anything that could be of use. He and Reeve were feeling fatigued; all they wanted was a night of safe rest. They separated and started looking for a shelter of some sort.

Reno climbed on top of a large metal plate and searched. He climbed up higher onto a large, disc-shaped plate and looked around. To his mild satisfaction, he had a good view of the surrounding area. Safety.

Here, Reeve! he called, waving to his comrade. Up here seems pretty safe.

Reeve, searching though a pile of scraps, looked up at him. Up there?Yeah. Unless you can find a better spot. Reeve looked around quickly, then decided to climb up to where Reno was looking out to the surrounding area.

Reeve struggled up to the top slowly, lacking the athletic ability that Reno had. Upon reaching the top, he sat down and rested for a moment. He could imagine what jokes, if any, Reno could think of about his lack of endurance. His arm ached, but he saw that, with relief, it had stopped bleeding. He took off his coat, rolled it up into a pillow, and rested on it. It was going to be an uncomfortable night, resting on the hard surface with only a coat for a pillow. At least the weather was decent, with only a slight breeze to cool him off.

Reno scouted the area for a moment longer, then, miming Reeve, took off his coat and rolled it into a pillow. He laid down with a sigh.

A moment passed when both of them knew that the other was awake. At once, they started asking the other a question, stopped, gestured for the other to start again, and silence. Reeve started. It's nothing... just wondering how we're going to get through the swamps.

Reno sleepily muttered, Chocobos? An airship? Walking? Swimming? I don't know. He ended his typical sarcastic remark before it went too far. He sighed, wishing that he didn't say that so sarcastically. Thoughts of people and places that he wanted to forget about for now resurfaced. Sorry, Reeve.Don't worry about it, Reeve muttered. A moment of silence, broken only by the distant ruffling of grasses by the wind. Reeve could tell through the silence that he was reminiscing.

Reno started suddenly. Do you think that they're alive? Reeve didn't know what to say. He paused for a few seconds before Reno started again. If they are, are we heading in the right way? He didn't mention the other possibility, that of the two not have surviving the encounter with Meteor. Reno fell silent, and within several minutes he was caught in another night of disturbing dreams. Reeve thought about the poor guy before trying to drift off into sleep. Reeve knew he had nothing, while Reno held onto a thin string of hope for the people that, even though he didn't show it often, he cared for.

Midgar was just over those hills, shadowed by the darkness... Either everything that they had worked for would pay off, or bring ruin. Reeve was surprised to see such determination from Reno over the last few days. Smiling, he realized that it was his lack of being in bars that sharpened his emotions. What a change.

He rolled over, thinking that there was no need to keep watch. In this new, quiet climate, he figured that if anything decided to attack, he would clearly hear it scratching, trying to climb its way up. He missed the busy atmosphere of Midgar, where no day was a normal day. For some reason, he thought of Scarlett, parading around in her slinky red dress. With her around, there were no normal days. He had liked that. Something new to look forward to every day, for better or for worse. Now it was a totally different scenario.

Reeve slowly sunk into a light sleep, waking up at every breeze that went by. At one point, he thought he heard something thumping on the metal below. Carefully, he looked over the side and saw nothing. All was quiet.


End file.
